


West of the Moon

by my_daroga



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, absent third
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_daroga/pseuds/my_daroga
Summary: Raoul and Erik are not the men they once were. But the same woman still ties them together. Written for tkp on the Masked Ball livejournal community.





	West of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lettered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/gifts).
  * Inspired by [West of the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88005) by [my_daroga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_daroga/pseuds/my_daroga). 



My own reading of my own work. I do not have the voice of an angel, but I try my best. Birthday present for Lettered, who commissioned the fic in the first place.

 

[Dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/s3s8voli4f2jhxi/West%20of%20the%20Moon_my-daroga.wav?dl=0)


End file.
